1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method implemented in a fax machine for handling an auto-reply fax.
2. Description of Related Art
Some fax machines have the function of automatically transmitting a reply fax after receiving an incoming fax. In other words, when a first machine (the “sending fax machine”) sends a fax to a second fax machine (the “receiving fax machine”), the receiving fax machine automatically sends a reply fax (the “auto-reply fax”) to the sending fax machine to indicate receipt of the fax. Auto-reply is often used by service companies or departments to assure senders that their fax (e.g. a request for service) was received. Typically, the sending fax machine automatically prints out the auto-reply fax.
While such auto-reply faxes are often useful, in certain situations it can be wasteful. For example, some users of the sending fax machine may not desire an auto-reply. After sending a fax, many users often do not return to the fax machine to check the transmission status or collect the auto-reply fax. As a result, the printout of the auto-reply fax is left on the sending fax machine. Such a printout is often a waste of resources. Moreover, when multiple users share a fax machine, which is often the case in organizations, the auto-reply printout left on the fax machine may cause private or confidential information to be revealed to others. In some other instances, when a transmission fails, the sending users may miss the failure notice because they do not return to the fax machine to check the status.